Don't Think My Father Would Approve of You
by NotaPunk
Summary: Castiel is a student at a private Catholic boarding school, he's quiet, nerdy and a little bit weird. This year he's a senior and he wants to make the most of it, let's see how he does when a Winchester is thrown into the mix!
1. Chapter 1

**NotaPunk: Hello wonderful readers! This is my first SPN story, and all the thanks go to the genius writer Myuura-K! She writes great Sassy stories(all of my favorites :P) and has inspired me to take up writing again. She is very creative and all of you should check her out, you won't be disappointed!**

**Pairings:**

**Castiel/Sam**

**Adam/Jo**

**Dean/Various OFCs**

**Bobby/Crowley**

**Jessica/Tessa**

**Anna/Balthazar**

**Gabriel/ Various OFCs AND OMCs**

**Bela/Various OMCs**

**Chapter One;**

Castiel felt like a creep for watching the tall teenager from across the library, but this was the closest he ever got to see the stranger. Castiel was usually busy studying or hanging around with his roommate. He continued to stare at the man like he had been doing for several weeks.

Was it creepy? Yes. Was it wrong? Maybe. Did he enjoy it a little too much? Hell yes! The blue eyed teen didn't know if it was his raging teen hormones, or the man was just so captivating. Either way, if his extremely Catholic parents found out, he'd be dead. That dimpled smile was worth it though.

The man was tall, that much was obvious and muscled. He had a cute dimpled smile that made Castiel's heart melt and shaggy looking dark brown hair. Castiel never got close enough to see what color his eyes were, he didn't even know the poor guy's name. That was alright with him though. He was a quiet nerdy type guy who lost any form of thought around attractive men or anything that could be related to sex in any way, shape or form.

So let's repeat this, Castiel was content with just watching this guy, once a week in a public library for three hours. The weirdo.

He hid behind a book case and pretended to be focused on reading some essay about the mating habits of banana slugs. He peered around the wooden corner. The man was hunched over a table with several books and papers scattered around him. After a while he stopped and stretched his tired muscles with a grunt before settling down again, this time resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

As he was about to get back to his studies, something caught his eye. He glanced up and stared right at Castiel. The shorter male's eyes widened and his heart sped up. Was he caught? But the man just tilted his head and sent a quirk of the lips to the blue eyed teen. Castiel parted his lips slightly before shaking his head mentally and waving at the man in a slow manner. This made the man smile, his dimples showing in all their glory, and his eyes sparkled. Castiel's heart stopped, and it felt as though a lump was forming in his throat. His cheeks were a light pink. He was sure he would've stayed in that position if his cell phone didn't start going off, playing Celine Dion's 'My Heart Will Go On.'

He turned away so quickly that he didn't notice Sam's small chuckle or even that his smile grew even larger. Castiel flipped opened his phone and growled "What is it Balthazar?" Even though the two teens were best friends/roommates, they got on each other's nerve constantly.

The Brit's teasing quickly came, "Sorry for bothering you during your special, 'Stalk Sasquatch' time, but I need you to do something for me."

"I do **not **stalk him," hissed Castiel.

This didn't stop Balthazar from chuckling, "Anyway," dear lord his smirk was evident in his voice, "remember last month when Bel-"

"If you are going to tell me about your nymphomaniac of a sister broke into your savings account and drained you again, don't even dare ask me to spot you some money for prostitutes."

"Like _I _need prostitutes Cas! What I was going to do was remind you that she stole Principle Crowley's car, then wrecked it, and framed me for all of it."

Cas pinched the bridge of his nose, "I wasn't even aware that that had occurred."

"Well now you do. Now stop interrupting me. As I was saying, I was framed, and now Crowley is making me pay for repairs, and the only place that is in my price range is across town, and thank you so much for volunteering to drive me, that sadist and his car there! You are such a great friend!"

"Wait-"

"And if you say no, you don't remember, I will invite Gabriel into town for Spring Break."

"I was just going to ask where you needed to be picked up from."

"Good boy. In front of the school in ten minutes." Castiel quickly shut his phone and turned to see if the man was still in the seat. He wasn't, he was long gone. Damn Balthazar.

* * *

><p>He should've known that Balthazar and his principle would be late, that he didn't have to rush. But unlike his so called friend, he was raised with manners, such as being on time, not asking for money, and not dating your best friend's little sister then bragging about it to previously mentioned best friend every chance you got!<p>

Castiel grumbled his complaints to himself as he stepped out of his father's tow truck. Balthazar always asked Cas to borrow his father's truck whenever he needed his car to be repaired or picked up, to save money. Cas hated asking his father for the truck, and hated driving it even more.

His wait was short, because only a couple of minutes later he saw his principal, in the wrecked 1996 Jaguar XJ220, in the driver's seat, while Balthazar was pushing it from behind.

Crowley's face was red as he yelled over his shoulder, "COME ON TALBOT! HURRY IT UP; I DON'T HAVE ALL BLOODY DAY!" Cas had to bite his tongue from laughing at the scene in front of him. Any intention of laughter soon died as Crowley turned his fierce glare onto Cas, his face turning even redder. "HEY! MILTON! HOW ABOUT YOU GO HELP HIM!" Cas quickly nodded and ran to his friend's side, pushing the car with all his strength. Balthazar gave him a sheepish smile which was returned with Cas's disapproving glare.

"You owe me so much right now," hissed the brunette to the blonde.

"I'll just add that to the list, darling."

* * *

><p>The car ride wasn't terrible, just extremely awkward. All three men were shoved into the front seat, and crammed together as Castiel drove, taking directions from Balthazar. Crowley had taken control over the radio, playing songs that he really didn't care for, but knew the younger boys cringed at.<p>

After awhile Balthazar said with relief, "We're here!" as they passed a sign 'Singer Salvage Yard'. Castiel groaned, knowing that Crowley would have a fit any time soon, as he drove onto a drive way with two cars parked in it already. The house looked like a mess, and there was a dog laying on the porch, lazily soaking up the sun.

All three men got out of the car and walked up to the door. The dog lifted his head to look at them, before laying it back down on the wooden porch. Crowley stared at the dog with a mixture of curiosity and apprehension. Balthazar rapped the rickety door three times before they heard someone coming.

It sounded as if there was an elephant racing to greet them. The noise was soon replaced with the unlocking of the door. The door was quickly opened to reveal a tall hazel eyed young man with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about the wait, you'd think with four people here someone who is actually just in the next room would answer the door." He sent a glare to the right, and there was a muffled reply that sounded like 'Bitch!'

He turned to look at the visitors, his eyes landing on Castiel in surprise. His mouth opened to form an 'O' but before he could get a word out, Crowley was pushing his way in, Balthazar behind him and Castiel staring straight back at the man.

"Are you Mr. Singer?"

"Um, no, I'm his-"

"Please get him; I need to discuss a problem with him immediately." The man just nodded as his eyebrows crinkled. He shrugged it off before walking into another room and reappearing with an older bearded man who wore a glare on his face.

"I'm guessing you're the ass who came into my house uninvited." He bellowed, his voice was deep and had an edge to it from years of drinking. Balthazar held back a snicker. Crowley blinked at the man, nodding, a smirk forming on his face.

His held his hand out for a handshake and his smirk still in place, "Pleasure to meet you, my name is Fergus McLeod, and you may call me Crowley." The man just glared at the gesture, adjusting his cap.

"I'm Bobby Singer, and you were very rude to my boy Sam over here. Before I even consider 'discussing' your problem you better damn well apologize to him, then me, then my dog for the dirty look you gave him."

**NotaPunk: ****I know that this chapter is kind of short but I'll update when I can. Plus I feel as though a few things need some explaining. And by some, I mean just one. That is the ringtone set for Balthazar, explanation: Cas is too kind to actually do something that could actually hurt Balthazar, so this is one of many little ways he gets back at him. This however doesn't mean that Cas can't take him in a fight.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NotaPunk: ****Thank you for reading the first chapter and having enough patience to read this one. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two:**

The awkward silence that had fallen over the room after what Bobby had said was finally broken by what sounded like another stampede of elephants going down the flight of old wooden steps. The boy stopped and stared at the scene before him, his round blue eyes filled with confusion, before shrugging and turning into another room and coming back a second later. He raised a blonde questioning eyebrow at Sam who shrugged in his direction. He furrowed his eyebrows before waving bye, leaving the group.

Bobby's glare intensified on Crowley, and the Scot just stared back in mild fascination. A charming smirk formed on his lips, he walked to the door, and walked out. Castiel and Balthazar turned to look at each other in confusion, when the door reopened, letting in slobber covered Crowley and a satisfied looking Rumsfield. Bobby's eyes widened only a fraction, and his glare softened. The dark haired man then stood in front of Sam and held his hand out.

"Sorry for being so rude earlier Sam, I hope that you can forgive me." Sam's mouth formed an 'O' and he took Crowley's hand, shaking it while nodding rapidly.

Crowley finally turned his gaze to Bobby, his smirk growing and his eyes twinkling in a mischievous glint. He sauntered over to him with a cool air about him. His dark eyes drilled into Bobby's blue ones, he leaned in and said in a low voice, "I'm sorry _Bobby Singer_; I was very rude to you. I hope we can get past this, and that our _relationship _can get off on a good start." Bobby's eyes became steely and his jaw tightened but he nodded.

Both Balthazar and Sam let out sighs of relief, their postures becoming more relaxed. Castiel tilted his head in a curious manner, catching Sam's attention once again. The taller of the two shot a friendly smile at the other. Castiel stiffened and looked down at his shoes for a moment before looking at Sam again. Sam stared at Castiel for a few seconds before his phone went off, playing "Hot N Cold" by Katy Perry.

Sam's cheeks flushed light pink before rushing out of the room and flipping it open. Bobby rolled his eyes, turning to face Crowley, "Now what is your problem?"

Crowley went rigid, the memory of his car turning his fiery glare in Balthazar's direction. "That moron wrecked it." His voice was calm, and his answer was so blunt that it made Bobby have to force down a small smile. Balthazar sent a dirty look to his principal before pouting.

Bobby sighed, "Well, I'm an owner of a salvage yard, if you care to remember, the person who would be taking care of your problem is my oldest boy, Dean." At this another male walked into the room. He was strikingly handsome, male model worthy even.

He had sharp green eyes that were framed by long eyelashes, and pouty lips turned in a smile. His cheeks had a dusting of freckles on them and his body looked muscled. His hair was a dirty blonde and was spiked perfectly. Castiel felt his body warm at the sight of him.

Dean stepped forward and shook hands with Crowley, who treated him with something above indifference. Crowley's eyes roamed back over to Bobby, who had his arms crossed. The three men left the two teenage boys while they went outside to look at the damage done. Sam returned to the room and stopped in slight surprise to see only the other two teens.

He smiled apologetically, Balthazar smirked at him and Castiel looked in the opposite direction. Castiel's body warmed again, and butterflies were flying around in his stomach. When Sam's voice came, Castiel felt his heart stop, "Sorry about that, is there anything I could get you two-"

Balthazar cut in before Sam could finish, "My name is Balthazar Talbot and my socially awkward friend over here is Castiel Milton." Sam smiled at the two teens as he shook each of their hands. When he went to shake hands with Castiel, he held on for a second longer then he should have.

**NotaPunk: *****talks in Dr. Nick's voice (from the Simpsons)* HELLO EVERYBODY! Hope y'all enjoyed reading this, chapters three and four are coming soon! Have a great day **


	3. Chapter 3

**NotaPunk: ****Hello wonderful people! Thank you for taking time out of your day to read this, and sorry for being annoying, but one of my friends have pointed out that I have forgotten to put the disclaimer up. Sorry about that, please don't sue, I'm poor!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character in the following story, or the show Supernatural (which is a good thing since it wouldn't nearly be as awesome!)**

**Warning: It's two a clock in the morning when I wrote this.**

**Chapter Three**

Sam smiled at the two teens that stood in front of him before he spoke, "Look, I know that this is really rude and I'm sorry. But I have to go, so I guess I'll see you two later?" he asked in a hopeful voice, his gaze solely on Castiel.

Balthazar took the chance to answer for his friend, "Of course! It gets boring talking to the same people at school, plus Cas here, only goes to the library-"

Hazel eyes lit up with excitement. "I knew I recognized you from somewhere! You are the guy that is always reading about mating habits of different animal species!"

Castiel's face turned a bright shade of red and his jaw on the floor. His eyes were bugged out comically and he stopped breathing. Balthazar cover covered his mouth with a fist, to hide his smile and hold back his laughter.

"Well, well Castiel, you are far more adventurous then you let on," sniggered his soon to be dead roommate.

Castiel was mortified! Had Sam caught him watching him? And if not, did he think he was a pervert! 'Fuck.' He mentally growled to himself. He finally meets the cute guy from the library in person and he screws it up before he even has gotten a word in!

Sam just smiled lightly at both of them, "So I guess I really will see you then Cas." The world stopped spinning, Castiel was breathing again and his heart was speeding up. He stared at Sam, his eyes still wide and his cheeks stained with red. Not from embarrassment this time, but from the way Sam just seemed serene.

Sam waved farewell to the two amigos before walking out the door. Balthazar turned to tease Cas when they both heard a loud clatter outside. The rushed out the door to see Sam with his arms held out stiffly and his face frozen in shock. Dean nonchalantly raised his eyebrow at his brother, and Bobby was muttering something about 'Idjits'.

Only a few seconds passed when Sam finally collected himself enough to form words, "You let Adam borrow the Impala, even though you said I could have it this afternoon."

"Yeah, basically."

"Okay, okay, let me just wrap my mind around this, you let our FOURTEEN year old brother, a guy that trips while sitting down, a kid that panics and screams for us to kill spiders, a guy that jumps out of his skin when he rings the door bell to our own house-"

"Could you speed this up Sammy, I have to get back to work soon."

"You let him take our only mode of transportation, besides Uncle Bobby's truck, that is strictly for business use only, so he could meet a 'girl'-"

"Sammy, air quotes are so last year. Get with the times and use jazz hands."

"-that he met over the internet that he has never talked to besides through email."

"Hey, that's a new bitch face for you. I think that that's number 84 now, congrats Sammy."

"Why should I not strangle you right now?"

Dean pulled his best and most charming smile out of his arsenal, "Besides the fact that you love me?"

Sam glowered at his bow legged brother, "It's becoming less of a fact and more as a recognized theory."

"Because I can kick your ass Sasquatch." Dean replied in a matter of fact way, that only big brothers can. "Look, Adam has his phone and the Impala so he can get away. They are meeting in a public place. Now get your panties out of a twist Princess, and cancel whatever plans you have."

Sam was about to open his mouth to bitch his brother out some more when Balthazar interrupted, "We couldn't help but hear about your problem, gentlemen. Now Castiel has already done what he can for today, so he could drive you to where ever you need to be and drive you back home. You could probably repay him, by, oh I don't know, gas money, maybe dinner? Just throwing that out there." Castiel looked as if he would murder his friend on the spot.

Dean raised a suspicious eyebrow, "How would you and Crowley get home then?"

"Mr. Singer's truck is for business only, correct?" Dean nodded. "Well he could drop me and Mr. McLeod at our school. Of course I will fully reimburse him for the time and gas used. If that is okay with you gentlemen?"

Crowley smirk and glanced at Bobby, unconsciously licking his lips, "It's fine with me, if it's fine with you Mr. Singer." Bobby rolled his eyes but nodded.

Balthazar pulled Sam and Castiel together and clapped both hands on their shoulders, "Then it's a date!"

**NotaPunk:**** I really don't care what everybody says, when it comes to the dating scene Balthazar makes up for Castiel's inexperience, and gets Cas his man! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**NotaPunk: ****Hi! I hoped everyone had a fun St. Patrick's Day! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter **

**Disclaimer: Hopefully it is quite obvious that I don't own Supernatural**

**Chapter Four**

The ride to where ever Sam wanted to go was slow and quiet at first. Castiel wasn't sure what he could say, and the idea of blurting out something stupid kept his lips tight. Sam was equally as nervous, his posture was pin straight and his strong hands fisted the thighs of his jeans. Castiel's eyes would wander to Sam's face then shoot straight to the road, before the taller man would notice.

Sam was the first to break that silence, "Thank you for the ride." He stared at his hands, his cheeks darkening slightly. It was hard to tell though because of his tan.

Castiel had jumped at Sam's voice; he himself was deep within his own mind, thinking of ways to make the situation less awkward. Castiel wasn't outgoing, or charismatic like his brother Gabriel. He didn't have a silver tongue like Lucifer. He wasn't even as kind or likable as Michael. The only one of his siblings that he was similar to, personality wise was his twin sister Anna. They were withdrawn, socially awkward, and geeky. And both became extremely stupid when it came to platonic or romantic relationships.

So what came out of Castiel's mouth next, well, no one really knows why he said it or if we should blame him or not. "I'm not in bestiality."

Sam whipped his head to look at the shorter teen, his eyes wide with surprise. "What?"

Castiel knew what he was saying, but he couldn't stop it from spilling out of his mouth, "I don't read the books and essays about the mating habits of animals to get off."

"I didn't-" Sam's cheeks colored, becoming increasingly noticeable. He hadn't meant to imply that, he really hadn't. Was that why the dark haired male was so quiet? Was he angry with Sam?

"I have to read them for a class." Which was a half truth. His biology teacher was a weirdo who gave extra credit for those sorts of research projects. Castiel also chose to read those, because that section was close to where Sam sat in the library. And it was perfect for watching him.

Sam bit his bottom lip and tried to explain, "I kind of-"

"So, yeah, I may be attracted to men but they are human." Castiel could really just punch himself right then. He cursed Balthazar for not being there to shut him up. Did he just come out to a perfect stranger?

"Well, I guess that's-" Sam fought back a small smile, silently relieved that there may be a chance with the teen next to him.

"So it's agreed, I am not a sexual deviant." There was another period of silence; this one only lasted for five seconds though. Sam busted out laughing.

Castiel's cheeks colored a light red and he really did want to hit himself. But another part of him did a happy dance at the sound of the taller boy laughing. It was the part that made his heart speed up and created butterflies in his stomach. Sam's laugh was a higher pitch then his speaking voice, and was extremely loud. His whole body rocked back and forth with mirth and his eyes shinned with unshed tears begging to be spilled. His cheeks would color from lack of air and at the end of it his body became limp.

His chest heaved as he regained his breathe and slowed his heart beat. Sam looked over at Castiel; his eyes were shinning and a toothy grin on his face "Jess and Tessa are going to love you."

Jessica rolled her eyes at the brunette who was reading her book. It felt strange to sit next to Tessa as a girlfriend. Jessica had liked Tessa for a long time, but actually putting a title felt uncomfortable. She just chalked it up to Tessa being her first girlfriend along with being the only person she's ever dated.

Tessa felt her girlfriend's eyes on her as she licked her finger to turn the page in her book. She didn't know what the blonde was thinking, but she had a pretty good idea. Jessica had a hard time coming to terms with being a lesbian. Tessa knew why, even though her parents never really spoke about politics it was an innuendo her girlfriend's house hold to even consider being friends with a homosexual.

Tessa had to suppress a snort that was threatening to escape. It was funny to think that Jessica had a whole another life that her family didn't know about. Or did they know but refused to acknowledge their little debutant may also like boxing and be the captain of the debate team.

Jessica was becoming increasingly jumpy as the clock ticked by. Sam was never late, he was always on time. It was Jessica and Tessa that were ten minutes late. The blonde girl started bumping her leg up and down, steadily becoming faster as the seconds passed. She was sure that it was annoying Tessa, but Tessa never looked up from her book. Tessa was the only person that never got bothered by her numerous nervous twitches, even Sam drew the line at hiccups.

She felt a hiccup about to form when the bell of the dinner rang, signaling more customers. Her head sprang up and she sighed with relief when Sam walked in. She felt her draw drop when she saw him ushering another teen in, and as they walked to their booth. Sam let the boy take the window seat then slid in himself. He always sat across from Tessa because she was more even more petite then Jessica, though not by much, and offered more leg space.

Tessa finally looked up from her book and her eyes widened at the sight of the new comer. Her own jaw dropping. She schooled her expression into a smile and shut her book with a gentle thud. Sam took this as a good sign and coughed into his fist.

"Jessica, Tessa this is Castiel. Cas these are my two friends Jessica and Tessa." Castiel shook hands and exchanged greeting with Tessa and waited patiently Jessica to snap out of her daze. Tessa rested her hand onto her girlfriend's, waking her at last.

She blinked wildly at him before shoving her hand out, and shaking his. "It is so nice to meet you! Remember to wear a condom when penetrating him!" Yes, Castiel was socially awkward and spouted weird things. But he was no Jessica Moore.

**NotaPunk:**** I know this is extremely OOC but I sort of picture teen Jessica as really smart and opinionated but she gets really excited or nervous she just says random things. This might be because her parents in my universe put a lot of pressure on her, but not to worry! As soon as she moves out, she grows out of that habit along with a few other ones!**


	5. Chapter 5

**NotaPunk: ****Sorry for the semi late update, see, this chapter and the last were supposed to be together, but I had to get permission to write about a few things. Since a lot of these conversations are based off of some in real life. Anyway, thank you for reading!**

**Chapter 5**

Jessica's face was tomato red, although nobody could see her face. Since her hands were acting as a shield. Tessa was pinching the bridge of her nose, and Sam had his eyes shut, letting his head rest on the palm of one of his massive hands. Castiel's body was stiff as he stared at the blonde in front of him. All he could do was blink at her in an owlish manner.

Finally Tessa broke the silence with her tentative voice, "We haven't gotten our drinks yet, but the limeade looks pretty good." She slipped her hand under the table and onto Jessica's knee, giving it a light squeeze. Jessica spread out her long fingers to chance a look at Castiel and Sam.

Sam sighed, and gave a thankful look to Tessa. "I guess so, but they use some sort of fake lime flavoring for it," his voice was calm, but his eyes would dart between the dark haired boy and the blonde girl.

Castiel hadn't broken his stare/blink session yet, keeping silent. Jess looked worse for wear in the emotional department, too embarrassed to even look any of her companions in the eye.

"True," added the fair skinned girl, "and they add like tons of sugar. So you might as well just drink a soda or something." Tessa silently prayed to whatever deity would listen, that her girlfriend and the new guy would start talking. Tessa was never one to lead conversations; she continued them and helped morph them into discussions. She was a good listener, and would take whatever you told her to heart. This skill had allowed her to be part of the 'Big Sister' program from her sophomore year to senior year in highschool.

She may not have been as outgoing as Jessica or even Sam, but she still had many good points to her. Sam could see her struggling over this, her worry over Jessica was fogging up her brain. He silently added his prayer to hers.

A deity did hear their prayers, and answered them by giving Castiel a little shove. "Since I just met Sam today, I don't think it would be a very good idea to indulge in coitus just yet. Though this not to say that he isn't attractive, I mean he is! Extremely so! Thank you for the suggestion, I'll keep that in mind. But I'm not trying to say that Sam and I are together-together. As we just met and" Castiel just kept babbling nervously, not even sure what point he was trying to make through all of this.

Jessica stared at him, her mouth hanging open in the shape of an 'O'. Her dark brown eyes widened as she felt herself be pulled into a conversation with the new arrival. They talked about nothing, allowing their smirking companions to order for them. Tessa and Sam half listened to the stumbling conservation, getting headaches if they even tried to fully concentrate on it. All they could make out was that the two awkward teens were sorry for any confusion.

Both only shut up when their meals came. A burger slid in front of Castiel, a salad to Sam. On the other side, Jessica received a type of pasta and Tessa got her own burger. The teens began to eat their meal with relative silence. Time seemed to fly forward, and it was a surprise to Castiel when the check came. Tessa paid for herself and Jessica. The blonde loudly protesting, saying such things as 'You're a college student; you need money for tuition and junk! I can pay for my own crap! C'mon! Stop treating me like you can't hear me!'

Sam chuckled as he pulled his own wallet it, taking a few bills from it, setting them on the bill. Castiel attempted to pull out his own wallet but was stopped by Sam. "Don't worry, I got you covered," sending Castiel a friendly wink. As they walked out of the diner, Castiel noticed the two girls holding hands as they huddled close together.

Jessica was trying to convince Tessa to atleast let her spot her for gas money since she paid for their meals. The pretty brunette just shook her head with a light smile, telling her not to worry, since she paid for them last time. Castiel still quietly watched as the two girls hugged Sam, Jessica pecking him on the cheek and Tessa squeezing one of his hands affectionately. Both girls then hugged and thanked Castiel for a fun time, Jessica apologized again before Tessa dragged her off.

As the two teen males slid into Castiel's car, realization hit the shorter brunette. 'They were dating!' His eyes widened a fraction of an inch; he had never met a gay couple before. Besides him, the only two people that he knew were atleast bisexual were his older brother Gabriel and his principal. His heart jumped a little in excitement.

He knew it was ridiculous to be excited over something such as a relationship between two people, even if the couple consisted of two women. But living in a strict Christian home, growing up with how his older brothers' stories of how gay people were. That they just jumped from relationship to the next, that they were sexually promiscuous. And Gabriel had left as soon as he could; only coming around once a year for Christmas, forbidden to bring anyone with him. It left Castiel feeling alone. But to actually see a real couple, to have proof that his brothers were wrong, it felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

There were only two people in his family that knew about him, Gabriel and Anna. He dreaded the day that his other brothers would find out and he felt cold at the thought of his parents finding out. A chill ran through his body, Sam must have noticed since he laid his hand on Cas's.

"Hey there, you alright?" Sam's voice dragged Cas back to reality.

Cas nodded his head slowly, deliberating on what to say, "Yes, why?"

"We've been parked here for ten minutes, and you're kind of acting weird. But I'm just talking from a few hours of knowing you."

Castiel put his other hand on top of Sam's, stroking his knuckles with his thumb. He stared at their hands for a moment, allowing his head to tilt. "I am now."

* * *

><p>Bobby struggled to refrain himself from flipping off Balthazar as he sauntered off to the student housing building. The little shit was the second most annoying person he had ever had the misfortune of meeting, his brother-in-law John Winchester took first place a long time ago.<p>

He gritted his teeth together and clenched his fists on the steering wheel as he started to drive again. He followed the directions that Crowley was giving him. The man next to him took third place in being the most annoying person that he ever met. All day the jackass kept throwing himself as Bobby, acting like he was the best thing since sliced bread.

When they finally stopped in front of Crowley's house, Bobby nearly sighed with relief. He was going to strangle Dean later for giving his car to Adam, triggering off this whole experience. The blue eyed man turned to the dark eyed man, gesturing to him to 'get the hell out'.

The sharply dressed man only smirked, "Sorry, but Dean forgot to mention the payment plan and when I'll be getting my car back."

Bobby rolled his eyes, "You probably will get it back in two months since it's pretty bad and he has other work to do. Payment is six hundred plus compensation for any parts that need to be replaced."

Crowley smirked and leaned in closer to the other man, letting his gritty, manly scent take overwhelm his senses. Crowley always had a thing for tough guys with pretty eyes. Bobby slowly turned his head to face Crowley, noticing the close proximity for the first time.

His blue eyes widened, and darted between dark eyes and pale lips. His breathing stopped as Crowley leaned in, his breath ghosting over Bobby's lips, making him shudder.

"Deal" and his mouth was on Bobby's within a second. Bobby closed his eyes and began breathing through his nose, letting the kiss take over. He slipped his tongue into Crowley's mouth, his arms at his sides, his hands fisting the material of the seat.

Crowley wrapped one arm around Bobby's neck, pulling him closer into the kiss. He used his other hand to pull out his phone and take a picture of the scene, a habit he picked up long ago. When they finally pulled apart, both men were panting, but only one was smirking.

He pecked Bobby's lips once more before leaving the car and a very confused Bobby Singer behind.

* * *

><p>They were parked in front of Sam's house, sitting quietly. Neither teen knew what to do to end the night. Sam pulled out his wallet and handed Castiel a few bills, "This should cover gas." Castiel nodded, pocketing the money silently. Sam opened the door and got out, closing the door behind him.<p>

Castiel laid his forehead against his steering wheel, groaning in frustration. He suddenly jumped when he heard a knocking on his window. He looked up to see Sam outside his door. Quickly he rolled down the window, letting the night air into the truck. Sam gave him a dimpled smile before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Cas's cheek.

"Thanks, for everything."

Castiel nodded silently, his cheeks turning a light pink as Sam waved goodbye and went inside his house. A shy smile warmed on his face, and the teen gently rubbed his cheek where he still felt Sam's lips.

**NotaPunk: ****End of chapter 5, but not of the story! *evil laughs* You thought you'd get off this easily? FOOLS! *giggles* Anyway, thanks so much for reading, hoped you all liked this chapter! Have a great day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**NotaPunk: *****hiding behind a rock* Hello lovely readers! *ducks when a tomato is thrown* *coughs into fist* I'm really sorry for the late update. It's just a lot has been going on in my personal life, I'd tell you all about it, but then you might just get annoyed with the further delay. Hahahaha *cricket sounds* *coughs in fist again* Anyhoo, for anyone that has stuck around here is Chapter Six.**

**Chapter 6**

Adam tried to quietly sneak into his house, but failed miserably. He should've realized his over protective older brother would be waiting at the front door. Sam's hazel eyes were glaring into his blue eyes, it wasn't cruel or angry. Just worried. Adam sent a tentative smile to him.

"I'm alive and fully unmolested." The blonde was just given Sam's patented bitch face as a response.

"Where the hell have you been?" The demand could have been mistaken as a question to the untrained ear.

"The Skating Rink, sheesh." The younger teen rolled his eyes, "Her name is Jo by the way. Jo Harvelle and she _is_ older than me. By a whole freaking year. We got our pictures taken in a photo booth if you want proof, ass hole." Adam wanted to push his brother's buttons, just for the hell of it, but he knew when to stop.

"Yea, you met her on the internet, didn't leave anyone any information about where you were going, you haven't answered your cell phone, and I almost forgot, you drove the Imala without your fake I.D. Also your curfew ended two hours ago, smart ass," Sam said in his lawyer voice.

Adam could feel his eyes about to roll again. "For a fag, you're pretty hypocritical." You know the part when Adam knew how to shut his mouth? Yeah, just burn that piece of information.

Sam's glare turned heated and angry, "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, apparently you are the only one allowed to be a whore and have sex whenever you feel like it. But if I want to go on one measly date then-" before Adam could finish, he felt his cheek start to bruise from a familiar punch. It wasn't Sam's fist that hit him; Sam never laid a finger on the youngest Winchester. It was the eldest Winchester that delivered the blow.

The blonde knew that he was no match in a fist fight against Sam, but if he ever went against Dean, he was sure as dead. So he willed away the tears that were forming because of the pain, and listened to what his brother had to say. "Adam, I don't care how angry or annoyed you are, you don't speak that way to Sam. He was just worried about your damn safety, and it was my mistake to let you borrow the car. This chick should've come over here so we could've met her first. Or you could have rescheduled it so her parents and Uncle Bobby, and you two meet at the same time. Glad you had fun, now that your back, I can go out." As Dean was about to walk out the door her turned to Sam, "Hey Sammy, you might just see me tomorrow, so don't stay up, okay?"

Sam nodded to Dean, and Dean sent his little brother a crooked smile. There was never a doubt in anybody's mind that Dean favored Sam over Adam. Sam had the same mother as Dean, Sam had always gotten along with Dean (despite their vast differences) and Sam was generally a nicer person to be around with. This didn't mean that Dean didn't love his youngest brother, but Adam seriously pissed Dean off. Especially when it came to Sam being gay.

Adam was okay with everybody, he wasn't that judgmental when it came to relationships, and he went out of his way to find the good in everybody. Even more so then his brothers. Adam's behavior towards Sam was different though. And only all three brothers knew why.

* * *

><p>Sam led Adam into the kitchen, and sat him down, before he went about to get ice. The fourteen year old didn't look at the seventeen year old as he went around the kitchen. When Sam finally stopped in front of him, and gently pressed the ice to his little brother's cheek, did Adam acknowledge him.<p>

The blonde stood up and snatched the ice away before he stormed up to their shared bedroom. The brunette sighed; and stared at his brother's retreating figure, and wished for the millionth time in his young life that he could just take back time. He grabbed a blanket off of the chair and went to lie on the couch. As he was closer to Adam's age then Dean or Bobby, he knew when and why the boy needed to be alone.

* * *

><p>Balthazar grinned when his roommate came through the door, his usual emotionless face pink with happy embarrassment. "Good date?"<p>

Castiel blushed even further, ducking his head but nodded none the less. Balthazar mentally high fived himself, "Did you have fun?" Another blush and nod came from the brunette. Balthazar liked the effect that this Sam guy had on the blue eyed teen. "Did he pop your cherry yet?" He asked, his smirk taking over his face.

The smile vanished, and a glare appeared, the blush remained permanent on his face. "No." his gravelly voice answered.

Balthazar clicked his tongue, his teasing smirk growing "Tsk Tsk Cas! Here I go through all of the trouble of getting a healthy, breathing, sexy not to mention likable guy to go out on a date-"

"You act as if it is a chore or punishment forced upon you." Castiel grumbled at his friend.

"And you screw it up! I mean how is that even possible?" Cas never got the chance to answer or verbally lash the blonde, because said blonde's phone started going off. The ring tone (_She's a Lady _by Forever the Sickest Kids) signaled to Cas that it was his sister Anna, and that he should probably get into a shower unless he wanted to hear the couple either have phone sex, argue or talk about him.

Castiel let the warm water droplets run over his body as he replayed the day's events in his mind. His lips formed a soft smile before he grabbed the shampoo.

**NotaPunk: ****I know this chapter is a bit heavier, and the whole story will be a little heavier with more and more of the guys' pasts being revealed, and as their relationship grows. I hope to still have comic relief bits to make up for that and still make it pretty funny.**

**Also, Adam's behavior will be explained in future chapters! Along with some other important information. Plus a fun surprise in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**NotaPunk: ****That's right! I'm updating this BEFORE I said I was I just got too excited one day to resist! **

**BTW the first person who guess who is Crowley's Secretary gets a prize, a high five! X)**

**Chapter 7**

Crowley smirked when he felt his phone vibrate inside his pocket. He had a very important appointment today, to check up on his car. And maybe flirt with a certain trucker cap wearing salvage yard owner. Two days seemed like enough time to make the man confused and nervous. Especially with what happened at the end of their last meeting.

Crowley pushed a button on his office phone, the voice of his secretary answered. "Yes ?" The young man tried to sound self assured, but Crowley could sense the slight tremble in his voice. He could almost taste the anxiety that rolled off of him. Crowley rolled his eyes; weak men were only fun for one or two days. He much preferred stubborn, manly men who didn't take shit for anyone.

"Allan, would you please call up and , and have their teachers send them up here." Allan was not stupid, he knew when his boss wanted something it better be done within the next five minutes. Now normally that wouldn't be a problem, this wasn't the normal situation. Balthazar Talbolt was renowned for his inability to be on time.

So when Allan did call he was surprised that the two students had gotten there on time. His eyes widened at the boys, and his mouth was open. He felt himself beginning to babble when Balthazar moved to reveal a girl with long red hair.

The fair skinned beauty was none other than Anna Milton, the younger of the Milton twins. Rumors around the school were that she was currently dating her brother's roommate. Allan smiled in relief, thanking god for sending an Angel to look after him.

The couple kissed good bye and the siblings simply waved. The dark haired male looked uncomfortable. And Allan could sympathize with him. It must be awkward for two very important people in your life to be dating. Though to consider the older Talbolt (or either, if Allan was honest with himself) a friend, you had to wonder about Castiel's sanity.

Allan sent both students in, and wished them luck. Mentally, he prayed that they weren't in some sort of trouble that caused them to be sent up to . Well, he prayed mostly for Castiel. Balthazar was a lost cause.

* * *

><p>Crowley smirked at the teens, gesturing for them to sit. Both took their seats, pushing the chairs as far as possible as they could. The dark haired man was known for throwing things at students when he wasn't pleased. And neither boy knew why they were called up.<p>

Crowley stared at Balthazar, "Do you know what day it is?"

Balthazar raised one eyebrow the man, "Tuesday."

"Yes, and?" The man studied his clean finger nails, looking for any dirt underneath them, in a nonchalant way.

Balthazar sent a look to Castiel, who only shrugged; he was just as confused as his friend. The blonde turned to Crowley, "And there's three more days until Saturday."

"Partially correct, but that's not why I called you in here. I need you to take me to Mr. Singer's." Balthazar opened up his mouth, to politely tell his principal that he wasn't going to drive him to get sucked off, when there were cheap hookers across the street that had low standards. "Before you even open your mouth to protest, do remember why we have to go there in the first place." The blonde shut his mouth and furrowed his eyebrows, sending a dirty look to the principal. "I suggest you call Milton to cancel your 'study' session for tonight. Give her a few hours notice so she can look up another one of her other 'study' buddies."

The Scott's over usage of air quotes and what he implied pissed Balthazar off, while it just confused Cas. The dark haired teen tilted his head in his usual adorable manner. Balthazar clenched his teeth, and stood back, pushing his seat back. Crowley was lucky that the blonde couldn't lay a finger on him, or else he'd be half way to hell.

The blonde turned to leave, and Cas went to follow him when he was stopped by their principal's voice. "Milton, you have a visitor at the front gates. Tell him to leave or else I'll call the police."

Castiel nodded his head once, and then ran.

* * *

><p>He had no idea who would visit him. Sure his family lived in town, but he saw them every Sunday. And the couple of friends that he did have attended St. Katherine's with him. A fleeting thought crossed his mind, maybe it was Sam. Castiel shook his head, making the thought leave his mind. They went on one date (maybe, he wasn't quite sure), and didn't even have eachother's numbers. Which was pretty short sighted on both of their parts.<p>

So, when he finally did reach the gates, he felt like he couldn't breathe. The familiar hair and smile. The way the man's eyes shined. His fingers wrapped in a loose hold on the cool metal bars. His heart began to speed up, but he refused to show his happiness and surprise.

When the man caught sight of Castiel, his smile widened, and his eyes closed. It was the most beautiful smile Castiel had ever seen, and he never noticed how much it affected him until the next time he saw it.

The man opened his eyes finally and stared at Cas, and when he spoke, his voice was tired, but cheerful. Like it always was. "Hey lil' bro."

Castiel finally let the breath he was holding out and with it he whispered, "Gabriel."

**NotaPunk: ****BUHBUMBUM! :P Another Milton has entered the field! What could this mean? Stay tuned for the next chapter of…..****Don't Think My Father Would Approve of You!**


	8. Chapter 8

**NotaPunk; ****Hi everyone! I hope you've all had a wonderful week! And to answer my own question from chapter 7, Allan is the intern in Ghostfacers! He is my favorite out of those crazy kids, I know he isn't as exciting as Ed, or as seductive as Harry (holds back laughter), or as cool as Spruce. Or even as badass as Maggie! He's just such a nice guy, and he really goes out of his way to help people. He seemed like the best person to be Crowley's foil.**

**Edit: ****NotaPunk: Okay, so I have never noticed this until now, but this is not the chapter that was supposed to be here. So instead of an update, you get an edit! Yay! That other Chapter Eight was an imposter; it is actually a chapter from my Sabriel story. Anyway, sorry everyone! :P Hopefully this is a onetime thing. This has made me realize that I may need a BETAReader, if anyone knows someone please message me, thank you. Next week everything will be back to normal.**

**Chapter 8**

**(Two Weeks Ago)**

Tessa lay on her stomach next to her blonde girlfriend, on Jessica's bed. Jessica was reading her text book with a concentrated look on her face. Tessa smiled to herself, Jess was just so cute when she was serious. Jessica's lips would press together and become thin, so thin that they were barely visible. And she would get this little crinkle in between her eyebrows. She would even put her wavy hair into a messy bun; this would expose her tan neck, tempting Tessa to leave her mark on it.

Her beautiful neck. Her unmarked neck. The only part of Jessica's body that Tessa was forbidden to even think about. The smooth skin that would be warm to touch, to kiss. Tessa desired to brush her lips against Jessica's pulse, to suck the on the patch of sensitive skin right underneath her chin, to run drag her tongue along the side. The brunette wanted to make Jessica moan and pant her name.

The temptation over took her, and lust controlled her body. When she moved closer, Jessica didn't notice. When she wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist, Jessica inched closer. Then, when Tessa flipped Jessica onto her back and straddled her waist, did Jess finally start to pay attention.

"Tessa?" Jess stared at her girlfriend, her eyes were wide.

Her beautiful voice, her shy, quiet voice. The tone she used only when they were alone. The voice that pushed the older girl over the edge. Tessa's eyes slid close, and leaned into the crook of Jessica's neck. The blonde's perfume filled Tessa's nostrils. She let out a breath of warm breath that made the girl under her shudder. The brunette brushed her open mouth against the tan skin. Her breath and lips were only there for a second before she pulled away.

The girls' eyes met, both pairs were half lidded and glazed over. The trance was broken suddenly when Tessa's phone began ringing, the song 'Blinding' by Florence and The Machine. The song was Tessa's general ringtone, and thoroughly annoyed Jessica. Tessa flipped open her phone, and pressed it to her ear.

"I'll be there in five." She closed her phone and pecked her girlfriend on the cheek, before she scrambled off the bed. She grabbed her purse and opened the bedroom's window. She threw one leg over then the other, and walked cautiously to the tree that grew next to Jessica's room. She shimmied down the tree and disappeared. Any sign of happiness leaving her pale face.

Jessica stared blankly at the window; she slowly brought her fingers to trace the feeling of lips on her cheek. She had seen the look on her girlfriend's face. The dead look that shook the blonde to her very core. Tessa never kissed Jessica on the cheek; she would kiss her on the lips, the forehead, the top of her head and even her hand, never her cheek.

* * *

><p>Tessa stared at the doctor in front of her, the paper gown becoming uncomfortable. She rubbed the side of her pointer finger against her lips, a nervous habit of hers. The doctor laid a hand on her knee, gently squeezing it. He gave her a smile that was supposed to comfort the young woman, but looked more like a grimace.<p>

"Do you have someone I can call for you?"She shook her head, the doctor nodded, "I'll call back in a day or two." She nodded her head, her eyes gazing into the corner of the cold room. The doctor sighed and left, and just before he closed the door he heard the beginning of the sobs.

* * *

><p>He leaned against the wall and pinched the bridge of his nose. He grabbed his phone and dialed a certain number. The line went straight to voice mail, "Hey Gabe, I need you to come to my office in two days. I have a patient that would benefit from talking with you. Call me when you get this." Raphael shut the phone and grabbed his cigarettes on his way out the door. He really hated this job.<p>

**NotaPunk: ****Again I am very very sorry! I hope you can forgive me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**NotaPunk****: First, I want to apologize for the last chapter. It was short, messy, and all together just confusing. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. I'm really sorry.**

**Chapter 9**

Castiel stared across the table at his older brother as he sipped his overly sweet coffee. The older of the two brothers, stretched his shorter body across the seat, making it impossible for anybody else to sit down. His back was against the wall and his arm lazily hung over the seat as well. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a casual red colored shirt, his brownish coat abandoned on the end of the table.

The blonde was unusually quiet, unnerving the brunette. Gabriel sat and watched as people went by, a fake smile playing on his lips. Castiel tilted his head at his brother and tugged off his dark blue blazer, leaving himself in his white dress shirt, tartan blue tie and black slacks. The elder of the two turned and smirked as the younger rolled his sleeves to his elbows, his eyes going straight to the tie.

"You still can't tie it right, I see." His golden eyes softened and no harsh tone was in his voice.

Castiel pouted at his brother's teasing, and he fingered the soft material, "It's not as easy as it looks, and it just gets messed up later on."

"Why not do what that Balthy does and go without one? Though, you would have to show off your embarrassingly hairless chest," Gabriel teased, his smile finally reaching his eyes.

Castiel opened his mouth to return the teasing when the bell on the door rang, signaling a new comer. Blue eyes tore away from gold and spotted the group of high school boys entering the diner. They all were around the same height, and were athletically built. They all wore sports shorts of varying colors that ended at their knees, and tennis shoes, carrying a duffel bag over their shoulders or at their sides. They each had on a grey teeshirt or sweatshirt with a forest green emblem on the back.

They all looked tired and sweaty but all around happy as they patted eachother's shoulders. They chatted amongst themselves as they pushed some tables together and sat down. They each had a grin plastered on their dirty faces and shoved eachother, playfully stealing menus from one another. The bell on the door rang again, this time, a familiar body walked in.

He had the same look about him as the others, tired and sweaty. He wore similar clothing, the difference being that he wore a baggy hoodie. He was taller than the other boys, and more muscular. He didn't wear the same bright grin as the other boys, seeming to be deep in though. Another teen entered with him, a bright smile on his face. He had dark blonde hair and blue eyes, and he stood a little too closely to the taller teen, in Castiel's opinion.

Castiel slouched down in his seat, trying to hide but still have a good look at the group of males. His brother noticed his odd behavior, choosing not to mention it, just raising an eyebrow at his usually stoic little brother's behavior. Castiel stared with wide, unblinking eyes as the two teens walked to their companions. Their group noticed the additions and made room, allowing the boys to sit next to one another. It had made the blonde happy; though it seemed like the brown haired boy didn't care one way or the other.

The blonde just kept running his mouth endlessly, happy to hear the sound of his own voice it seemed. A waitress came over, a cute brunette with a kind smile. She seemed to know the group and paid special attention to the tallest boy, sending a glare to the teen that sat next to him.

* * *

><p>"Sam. Oh Sam. Sam!" Ruby finally snapped at her friend, who was once again staring off into space.<p>

Sam turned to face her, his cheeks turning darker and his eyes wide with embarrassment, "I'm sorry!"

Ruby shook her head and smiled at the tall captain of the soccer team, she had had a crush on him since the day he moved to Sioux Falls, and he was just so damn cute, she couldn't resist. "It's okay, you want the usual?" He nodded, a smile forming on his face, and her heart skipped a beat.

"Oh serving wench!" Ruby cringed and turned to look at Tyson Brady, the Co captain of the team and all around douche. Yea, everyone knew Sam Winchester was gay, but Brady seemed to take a sadistic pleasure out of torturing anyone (including guys) that showed even the slightest interest in him. His goal in life was to keep the teen single for the rest of his life, it seemed.

She rolled her dark eyes, praying that Brady would get over his bitchy crush and move on. He was a douche long before the Winchester boys moved to town, but when the self proclaimed lady only-killer saw met Sam, he became ten times worse. Sam shot Brady a glare, silently telling him to correct his behavior.

Ruby didn't miss a beat, turning to face the rude teen, a sickly sweet smile on her face, "What would you like? Perhaps a kicked puppy burger to go with your usual glass of fresh orphan tears, with a side serving of the crushed dreams of a small army?"

Most of the other boys bit their tongues, knowing that a single laugh would have them tortured every practice for the rest of the season. A few brave souls let slip a giggle, knowing that their kind leader, Sam, would keep the other senior at bay.

Brady returned her smile and opened his mouth, about to let lose a string of insults when Sam interrupted him. "How about instead of his usual meal, you get him tomato soup with a sandwich? It would be a nice thing to shake things up a bit," Sam smiled good naturedly at Ruby and slapped Brady on the shoulder. Ruby felt her face heat up from being the focus of Sam's smile. Brady coughed into his fist; his cheeks turning a light pink from being touched by Sam, and having him take control like that. Brady liked that Sam could do that, it was a turn on.

Ruby nodded and speed ran away from the table to the kitchen. She would have almost made it inside the kitchen, without any embarrassment, had it not been for a waiter named Guy, who tripped her. Ruby fell and her skirt came up, revealing her underwear. She face became as red as a tomato; many patrons either laughed or wolf whistled. Sam shot a warning glare at his team, before he calmly walked over to the girl.

* * *

><p>Cas and Gabe watched with wide eyes as the Sasquatch helped the poor girl to her feet and briefly checked for injuries. The waitress nodded and smiled at Sam, her blush slowly dying away. When Ruby went into the kitchen, this time without any accidents, Sam went up to the waiter that tripped the brunette. He wore a tight smile, and the more he talked, the more the waiter looked terrified. With a clap on the shoulder, Sam returned to his table.<p>

He was walking back with long strides; Cas watched how his long legs shortened the distance with each step. The dark haired male didn't even notice his stare until the taller male looked over at him. Sam's jaw dropped before it formed a beautiful smile, revealing not only his pearly white teeth but his dimples.

He excused himself from his table once again, catching the attention from his teammates as he walked over to the two brothers. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at his brother then at the tall man walking over to them. Castiel felt his heart and breath slow down the closer that the taller teen got. Until it he was standing next to their table, and then Castiel couldn't feel his heart beat at all.

Sam looked at Castiel with adoring puppy dog eyes, "Hey Cas, how have you been?"

**NotaPunk: ****End of chapter nine and Sam is back in! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**NotaPunk; ****Chapter Ten everyone! Whoot! I can't believe we've gotten this far, I'd like to thank all of the wonder people who alerted this story, you guys inspired me to go on! Also, a special thanks to MaddieRawr354, she's been very sweet and encouraging.**

**Chapter Ten;**

Castiel felt his mouth go dry, and any coherent thought go out the window when he heard Sam's voice. His face paled before his cheeks became a brilliant shade of red. The palms of his hands became clammy and shook, he was secretly glad that they were hidden under the table. The cheek where Sam kissed burned the thought that maybe if Sam kissed it again, it would stop crossed the blue-eyed teen's mind.

He wasn't sure how much time passed, as Sam stood in front of him, and his brother stared at them. He wished it wasn't more than a few seconds, but the looks on the men's faces crushed it. Sam looked concerned, while Gabriel looked like he was going to die from the laughter he was holding back. The moment was broken when the waitress from earlier, her name tag read Ruby, saw his problem and rushed over there, smiling. She handed over a glass of water and winked at Cas.

Ruby turned her attention to Sam, a playful smile on her lips, "Hey Sam, how about you give this poor guy a break, and be a creeper somewhere else?"

Sam smiled back at her, and a gentle blush formed on his cheeks, "But a man needs a hobby! You've said it yourself!"

The pretty brunette giggled and rolled her dark eyes, "Well, at least give him some breathing room, you kind of stink."

"It's my natural male scent; it's supposed to attract fellow nerds, so I can mate."

"Computer cleaner would be better, and possibly rolling around in old video game cartridges," chimed in Gabriel, tired of being silent.

Both non-Milton teens laughed and sent smiles to Gabe. The elder Milton returned their smiles with his usual mischievous smirk. "My name is Gabriel, and who are you, the Jolly Green Giant?"

Sam rolled his eyes, but smiled good naturedly, "Sam, I'm Cas's friend."

"I'm his older brother, and it's my duty to embarrass him in front of you, please have a seat," Gabriel made a motion with one arm for Sam to sit down next to Cas.

Sam looked like he was going to say no, but then the cute waitress hip bumped him into the seat. The hazel eyed teen stumbled into Cas, making him go further into the booth. His face was on Castiel's collar bone, making them both blush at their close proximity. The taller of the two looked up, and when he did they came nose to nose.

Both teen's faces turned a deep red, and Cas felt himself lean forward. He angled his head and kissed the tan teen. It was just a brush of lips, a bump of noses and the blue eyed male was pretty sure it only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough to make his heart stop. They pulled back from each other, wide eyed and opened mouthed. Castiel was about to apologize when he heard his brother laugh. He blushed again and turned around, letting his head fall. He stared at his lap and allowed his hands to fiddle with one another.

Shame and embarrassment filled the younger Milton as he waited for his brother's teasings and crude remarks. A large warm hand slipped under the table and engulfed one of Castiel's smaller ones. Blue eyes widened and glanced at the tall, blushing but smiling Winchester. Sam gently squeezed Castiel's hand again, sending comfort and affection to the private school student. Castiel smiled lightly and squeezed back, and faced his brother, ready for whatever he had to throw at them.

Unfortunately, he hadn't counted on Ruby. She smiled dazzlingly at them, "You two make a cute couple," and walked away, a skip in her step.

* * *

><p>Bobby groaned as he got up to answer the door. His back was bothering again; he probably should have listened to his doctor and done the physical therapy exercises along with the other suggestions. But he liked his lazy, unhealthy, not to mention happy life style.<p>

Rumsfield trailed after his master, and hid behind his legs when he answered the door. Bobby smirked when he was greeted with the sight of his best and oldest friend, Rufus. "What do you want," asked Bobby in his surly manner.

The taller man frowned at him and pushed his way in, "It's good to see you to, grouch!"

Bobby smiled silently to himself as he watched the dark haired man make himself at home. He sat on the worn couch and stretched his legs onto the table. Rufus was the only person other than Bobby's late wife Karen that knew Bobby was bisexual.

The two men were like brothers, and they accepted eachother no matter what. That didn't mean they were supportive from the beginning or that they were happy about the other person's choices, but they were family. Family stands by eachother. Like right after Karen's death, Rufus helped Bobby get back on his feet. Or when Rufus's daughter passed away, Bobby stopped the other man from drinking himself to death.

They saved eachother's sorry asses more often than either man would like to admit, which caused most of their arguments, which made them brothers.

**NotaPunk; ****I know this isn't a very well written or even a long chapter, you guys put up with a lot of my bullshit. Thanks Next chapter will be better, cross my heart. Plus Bobby's past will be revealed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**NotaPunk: ****Hi everyone! Thank you for tuning into this week's chapter I hope you all have had a wonderful week! I have some news that will be announced at the end of the chapter. Have a wonderful day everyone!**

**Chapter Eleven**

Rufus stared at the man that had been like a brother to him since they were children. He had never seen Bobby look so lost or confused since the first time they met when he ran away. They were about thirteen when they met, and both were extremely thin. Though for different reasons.

Rufus could never gain weight as a child and was only able to when he turned fifteen. Bobby on the other hand was fed just enough to survive when he lived with his biological parents and when he ran away; he would go days at a time without food. He was only able to survive thanks to whatever odd jobs he picked up on his way.

The boys had met one warm late night in summer, when Bobby had gotten too hungry. The runaway had broken into a random house, unaware that that place would become his new home. He was clumsy from hunger and woke up the inhabitants of the house in his search for food.

The first of the family that had found Bobby was their youngest son Rufus who wasn't able to sleep that night. He had crept into the kitchen and turned on the light, thinking that it was the family dog making a commotion again; instead he was staring into the scared eyes of a boy his age. He was about to yell at the white child, when he heard a loud growl come from the blue eyed boy's stomach. The taller of the two boys finally looked at the shorter boy's haggard appearance, and sighed.

His dark eyes bore into blue before he sighed again and asked what kind of sandwiches did he like and what he preferred to drink. The two had got to talking about different things, sports, games, school, food and cars. And most importantly books. Rufus's love of books, (hard back, graphic novels and comic books) was not shared by his family members with the exception of his little sister and mother. He couldn't even find someone his own age that shared his passion, and that he got along with.

Bobby's father had forbidden books inside the house with the exception of the family bible. He said that they would rot the young boy's mind and keep his heart from God. But whenever his mother felt brave enough, she would take him to the town library where he would pick out a book and read while his mother went out shopping. Then his father had found out, and things got pretty ugly. So Bobby had gotten into the habit of sneaking into the library late at night, and stealing one of the many books. Then he would go into the forest that surrounded his house, and hide it in one of the trees.

As the conversation continued the subject turned to Bobby and the reason why he was in the kitchen. Bobby had felt comfortable with his new friend, and knew that he wouldn't be there the next morning, so he spilled his guts. While he told the long, harsh story of his previous life he never looked up from the table and would fiddle with the now empty glass of milk. Neither teenager knew that there was someone listening at the kitchen door.

The blue eyed boy told his story, how his father would get drunk and abusive. How anything and everything would set him off, how one day he just couldn't take it anymore. His father bought a gun that day, and Bobby knew what he was going to do later on, and he first just planned on leaving. But plans change.

During dinner one night, he spilled a glass of milk. While his mother was cleaning it up, his father kept rambling on and on. Then he stopped his ramblings and got up. He told Bobby to go get his gun. Bobby did as his father told him, and when he returned, his mother was sitting in her chair, digging her nails into the wooden table, sobbing uncontrollably. His father had been yelling and was about to smack Bobby's mother again, but he never got the chance to. One bullet buried itself inside the drunkard's head, and he fell to the ground.

Bobby's mother screamed and cried at her son. Yelling how much she hated him and that God would punish him. The kid knew he had to leave, but he wouldn't let his mother take the fall. So, he buried his father's body in the woods and cleaned up the mess before he left with nothing but the clothes on his back and the little bit of money he saved.

The boys became silent; they both didn't know what to say at the time. They probably would have stayed that way if Rufus hadn't got up and patted the shorter boy's shoulder. Neither man remembered what happened after that just that they both awoke in Rufus's room the next morning. And when Bobby tried to get out of the house, he was stopped by Rufus's mother, the rest is history.

The taller of the two men growled, finally having enough of the one-sided conversation, "What's going on with you Bobby? You haven't been this silent you had your tonsils removed; those were the best two weeks of my life. But this is different, this is your 'I feel as if I did something wrong' silence."

Bobby barked out a rough laugh, "I just had my first experience with a man."

Rufus wrinkled his nose, yes he supported Bobby, but hearing about your brother's sex-life was a little creepy, even if they were talking about women, "I really don't want to know the details-"

"Karen has been gone for years, but it feels like I just cheated on her." Bobby stared at his hands that were roughened with years of hard, seemingly endless work.

**NotaPunk: ****So, I just wanted everyone to be forewarned that on the weekend of the 18****th**** there won't be an update, I'm going to be camping and one week in June there won't be an update because I'm going to be on vacation. Thank you for reading so far, please leave a review if you have the time. I'd like to know how I can do better, thank you.**


	12. Chapter 12

**NotaPunk; ****Hello everyone! I hope your week has been well! Next week I have several finals, my birthday, and a camping trip. There will be no update then or the week after because I have to work all week. I'm posting this early because this Friday I'm busy. This chapter will be kind of short, sorry, but I have to study. Things will be back to normal soon, thank you for your patience.**

**Chapter 12**

Rufus stood up and walked to his still sitting brother. They stared at each other for but a second before the taller man wrapped his arms around the shorter man's shoulders. Bobby was tense at the beginning, but soon relaxed in his brother's arm, even returning it.

Bobby's blue eyes slid closed, and a relaxed smile formed on his face. It didn't last long however when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. He yelped and pushed Rufus as, and rubbed the sore spot. "You damn idiot!" Rufus growled at his brother.

Bobby sent a fierce glare to his brother, "What the hell did you do that for you idjit?"

Rufus ignored Bobby's outrage, "First of all, you have had sex with women after Karen. Don't even deny it! Secondly, don't you think she'd want you to be happy? If you keep yourself miserable, then she's going to be miserable!"

The heavier man sighed and nodded, "I know, I really do." He stared at his lap guiltily at his denim clad jeans, "I didn't feel guilty before either. But none of their kisses made me feel so-"

* * *

><p>A dark red car sped down the road, turning sharply at every turn and light. It even went through several red lights. One of the two men in the car looked like he was going to puke, while the driver had a rabid grin on his face. The look would grow every time he caught a peek at his dark haired passenger.<p>

The dark haired man groaned, and shut his eyes tight, and bit out, "How the bloody hell did you ever get a license?"

Balthazar grinned and turned sharply as he pressed down on the gas pedal, "I'm sorry, is this too fast for you old man?"

* * *

><p>Crowley scowled at his student as he got out of his car. As soon as he slammed the door shut, the car sped away. The man cussed under his breath and straightened up his clothing. He slowed his speeding heart and composed himself even as much as he could before walking to the door.<p>

Rumsfield trotted up to the suited male and sat next to him, pushing his cold nose into his hand. The man chuckled and knelt beside the canine, to rub his ears. The dog panted in his face, his tongue lolling out and leaned into the rubbing hands.

Crowley smirked and puckered his lips, cooing at him. Baby talk slipped from his lips without a second thought. The dogs stood on his hind legs and put his front paws on the man's suit covered shoulders. His hot, wet tongue licked at Crowley's cheeks causing the man to chuckle even more.

The door opened and a cough caused the dark haired man to jump. His head shot up to look at the surprised faces of two men. He stood up quickly but stiffly and straightened clothing. He coughed into his fist, and sent the smirk to both men. One of his dark eyebrows rose at the sight of the man that stood next to Bobby.

The man rolled his eyes and patted Bobby on the shoulder, "I'll see you later Bobby." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively behind Crowley's back, and made embarrassing gestures. He even kissed the air and laughed silently at the glare he received from Bobby.

Bobby groaned at his brother's antics and led the suited man into his house.

* * *

><p>Gabriel stared at the two blushing teens as he slurped on his double chocolate chip, fudge milk shake. A smirk formed around the thick straw and he gulped before slipping it out smoothly. He knew they were holding hands under the table; they were both eating with just one hand after all.<p>

Castiel and his 'friend' also seemed to find their food very interesting, not even looking up once. Gabriel was about to open his mouth to embarrass his brother further when a blonde haired teen walked to the table. He wore a fake smile, but there was a gleam in his eyes that made Gabriel sick to his stomach.

The blonde's blue eyes bore into the couple, and the smile seemed even more forced. He coughed catching their attention, "Hey Sam, we're going to go soon. You know the people you came with." A few boos and glared were shot at the blonde from a group of boys, seemingly annoyed with his attitude. The cute waitress from earlier even threw a paper cup at his head. He sent a cold glare over his shoulder, making the group become silent. "If you want a ride I-"

"It's okay, Cas and I can give him a ride on our way home. Nice of you to be concerned though." Gabriel wrinkled his nose and sent a smirk at the teen, his grin growing at the dumb founded look on the annoying teen's face. He watched with amusement as the group of sweaty boys and the waitress cheered.

The blonde stalked off with his hands clenched at his sides. The two boys across from Gabriel stared at him, and Castiel sent his brother an embarrassed but grateful smile.

Gold eyes sparkled and their owner's heart tightened. He couldn't make many people happy, but when he did it felt good. Especially when he could piss off an asshole once in a while. It even felt better when it was something he could do for his socially awkward little brother.

**NotaPunk; ****Thanks for your patience everyone! It means a lot that you stick with me Not a lot of Sam/Cas in this chapter or the last, but I wanted to have more time to write their part of the story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**NotaPunk: ****Sorry for the long wait for the chapter. I found out that Chapter 8 was not right, and I had to find it. Only to find out that I deleted it permanently, and had to rewrite it. Anyway, thank you all for your patience. This is kind of sped forward, and I suggest you go back and reread chapter 8 in all of its glory. BTW I am looking for a beta reader, if you can suggest someone, please private message me. Thank you all very much.**

**Chapter 13**

Balthazar groaned as he flopped down on his too firm mattress. No matter how much he loved driving his car, and his principal crazy, he had to deal with his angry girlfriend. They had fought, mostly about how irresponsible he was, and how she felt like she put most of the work into their relationship. She knew it wasn't one hundred percent true, just as Balthazar knew that it wasn't one hundred percent untrue. The couple had been fighting so much recently, that Balthazar always went to bed emotionally drained.

The blonde considered skipping his evening shower and going straight to bed. He could always get it in the morning, and his body needed the rest so badly. But he was going to put off sleep until Castiel returned to their room. He may have put on an uncaring attitude; he loved his roommate like a brother and wanted to make sure that he was safe.

He sat up, and pushed his tired body off his bed. He grabbed a pair of boxers, and a clean towel. He stretched his body, getting a satisfying pop. He smiled and heaved himself to the bathroom door, not bothering to even knock. His hand wrapped around the knob, turned and pushed it open. His eyes met the reflection to Castiel's, both of theirs widening.

A light blue towel was wrapped loosely around his roommates place waist, and his hair was damp. Water foot prints led to him from the shower. His body was braced against the sink, and his face extremely close to the mirror. His chapped lips were puckered, and very close to meeting their reflection. Castiel's cheeks colored a bright red, and pulled away quickly.

* * *

><p>Castiel still had his blush and glared as his roommate rolled around on his bed, his arms clutching his sides. Balthazar's laughter filled the room, echoing off their walls, and clogging his ear drums. His laughter stopped, and the blonde took long deep breaths. He sat up, and grinned at his blushing friend.<p>

Castiel pouted, and his glare deepened, "Are you done yet?"

Balthazar's grin grew, looking like there was more smile then face, "For now. So, what was all about? I know you aren't vain enough-"

"Practice." Castiel glared, his frown deepening. The floor suddenly became more interesting then the conversation.

"For," prodded Balthazar, he had a vague idea, but teasing his quiet friend was too much fun, "C'mon Cas, if you can't tell me then-"

Before Balthazar could finish, Castiel interrupted, his voice rising in volume, "Kissing! Alright!"

He expected the answer, and a good laugh, not Castiel being so embarrassed by it, "What?" His eyes were wide, as he stared at his friend.

Castiel clasped his hands together, and bent his head in shame, "I-I want to be good."

**NotaPunk: ****Short one, I wanted to shorten chapters, so this is just a test. Tell me what you think. Kind of stressed for time too, sorry.  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**NotaPunk: ****Hello, I hope everyone is having a lovely summer so far! This is chapter fourteen, as you can see, and I want to announce something very important. With this chapter and the next two, you will be finding out some secrets about the characters. I hope you're as excited as I am! :D**

**Chapter 14**

Balthazar stared silently at his blushing roommate, whose cheeks were a bright cherry color. His own face was unreadable, and being quiet was out of character. Castiel was starting to get worried that maybe he had said or done something wrong. But mentally searching through out their conversation, he did not feel he did anything wrong. He was about to break the silence himself, Balthazar beat him to the punch.

"Cas, you're an idiot."

Castiel's forehead wrinkled when he furrowed his eyebrows, "Balth-"

Balthazar interrupted him, a serene expression taking over his face. His voice was just as calm, and it sent chills down Castiel's spine, in all of the years that they had shared a room, the blonde was never this serious. "No, I mean you really are. You don't just practice and become good at kissing, it doesn't work that way. Sure the first time you kiss someone, it will be sloppy, but the right person will understand and help you. They won't be upset if you aren't good at it, nothing really is that good the first time, but it will be perfect in its own way."

Before Castiel could think, a question that had been burning at his mind all night slipped through his lips, "So, what is it like then?"

"What?" Asked Balthazar, who raised an eyebrow.

"Kissing, for real." Offered Castiel in a nervous manner.

Balthazar got that look in his eyes again, "It's different for each person Darling. You just have to wait and see." Castile nodded, he wanted to push for more of an answer, but his common sense told him not to. Both teens stayed in their seat silently before Balthazar stood again, the look disappearing and being replaced with his usual gleam of mischief, "Now if you excuse me, I have to get a shower. Some of us have someone to smell good for."

* * *

><p>Sam opened the door to his shared bedroom, and raised an eyebrow at his sleeping brother. Adam was what most people considered a night owl, he could go until four in the morning then he would pass out. But it was only eight. Sam shrugged and sat on his bed to pull off his shoes.<p>

He pulled off his socks, and slipped his shirt off his head. He threw the clothes into a corner without a second thought. He was about to walk out of the room to take his shower when he heard a whimper from his sleeping brother. Sam turned around slowly and saw Adam attempt to get up. The younger of the two teens turned only enough to show his stomach.

Something caught Sam's eye, and he walked closer to his little brother. Adam's shirt was covered in blood, and he face was covered in bruises with little cuts spread out. His nose looked broken, and one eye was swollen shut. Sam gasped, and grabbed Adam's shoulders.

He checked his pulse, and found a slow beat. He shook his brother, only getting a groan from him. The blonde's mouth fell open, Sam's name coming out in a groan. Sam's eyes widened, and picked up his brother, and raced down the stairs, calling out the eldest Winchester's name.

* * *

><p>All three Winchester boys were in the black Impala, Dean was driving and his two little brothers were in the back. Sam was holding onto his brother, trying to keep him conscious. Sam cradled the smaller teen's body, and rocked back in forth, fear written across his face. Dean would look by occasionally, his face was emotionless but his eyes held concern. He needed to stay calm, he needed to be the big brother, and he needed to be the adult. Like always.<p>

* * *

><p>Adam was in the state between consciousness and sleep, his eyes fluttering open every once in a while. He heard his older brother's pleas, and he used his hand to feel around until he found Sam's hand. He held on as tightly as he could, remembering when he was younger. When their parents were still alive, how Sam would always take care of him. Any scratch, or bruise, Sam would be there to hold his hand and make him feel better. When they were still kids and Adam was afraid of the dark or a bad storm, he would jump into Sam's bed and feel better almost immediately.<p>

He squirmed and looked up the best he could at Sam, all anger washed away for the first time in years. With his free hand he reached up and patted the brunette's cheek, and smiled sadly. He wasn't aware that he was talking, or that any of it made sense. He just knows that his big brother is holding onto him tighter, and that he's crying.

**NotaPunk: ****I may or may not be able to update next week or the week after, that's when I will be leaving for vacation, I swear I am not using this as an excuse. Okay, maybe a little. I will be able to at least plan the chapters out more thoroughly, and they may be appear presentable! So, yay? Maybe? Please? *lip wobbles***


End file.
